


Toaster Tits

by r0b0juice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bread, Bread Sex, Breast Fucking, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT'S SHITTY WRITING, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgy, Polyamory, Poptarts, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, STOP FUCKING READING THIS I BEG OF YOU, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Toast, Voyeurism, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0b0juice/pseuds/r0b0juice
Summary: An idea that originated from one of my many Discord servers: Miu makes a few unwelcome additions to Kiibo's body in his sleep, and Kiibo's not at all happy about it. But of course, when the others find out about it, he realises that having a pair of enormous breasts might not be that bad after all...edit: CARMEN IF YOU'RE READING THIS CLOSE THE FUCKING TAB I SWEAR TO GOD
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 106





	Toaster Tits

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, congratulations! You officially have no sense of shame. I got the horrible, horrible idea for this fic after discovering that Kiibo's canonical chest size is 88cm... and took this fact a bit too far. As mentioned earlier, this is pure crack. With that said, please try to enjoy! :)

“Look, I already told you five times, okay? I needed a test subject for my improved artificial limb technology!” Miu whined, wiping some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. “Nobody else was willing to participate, though, so I simply had to hope you would be okay with it…”

“Obviously I’m not okay with it!” Kiibo whined, gesturing down towards his chest. “Why would you think that  _ this _ is acceptable?”

“Oh come on, it doesn’t look that bad! Besides, I already told you it’s not permanent, you dummy!” Miu huffed, dramatically throwing herself down onto her couch. “I just need you to act normal for a few hours and tell me how they feel, and once I get a conclusive result out of you, I’ll remove them. Easy as that! No need to be such a baby about it!”

“I understand, but…” Kiibo winced as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Somehow, for the purpose of ‘experimentation’, Miu had made a rather unwelcome modification to his body in his sleep. This modification in question was an enormous pair of breasts, made out of a flesh-like material and looking remarkably lifelike in appearance, nipples and everything. Self-consciously crossing his arms over his significantly larger chest, he pouted as he looked down at the floor. “Why did you have to make them so big?”

“Listen, if I’m going to do a questionable experiment, I have to go all out! Now, here.” Miu grabbed an oversized pink sweater off the back of the couch and threw it at Kiibo, laughing at the startled yelp he let out when he caught it. “Use that to cover them if you’re  _ soooo  _ embarrassed about it. Now go on, okay? I won’t be able to get any valid results if you stay in here all day!”

Kiibo let out an exasperated sigh-- once Miu got one of these ideas in her head, there was no avoiding it. He would simply have to do what she wanted, and pray that no one else noticed the questionable addition to his anatomy. He pulled the sweater over his head and attempted to tug it down over his chest, only to let out a startled shriek… his breasts were apparently  _ extremely _ sensitive, and the fuzzy fabric pressing up against them was sending an uncomfortable sensation throughout his body that he wasn’t used to in the slightest. “W-what did you do to them?”

“I said they were improved, didn’t I? I’m sure people would love to have the sense of touch in their limbs, wouldn’t they? You’re probably just not used to it yet!” Miu laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it eventually.”

“I… I suppose that makes sense…” Managing to pull his sweater down all the way and still wincing at how strange this new feeling felt, Kiibo shuffled out of Miu’s lab, praying that he wouldn’t run into any other students on his way to his dorm. He did  _ not _ feel like explaining to the others why he now had a set of ‘ginormous honkers’, as Miu had ever-so-fondly referred to them once he woke up. However, getting to the dorms would easily prove easier said than done… every step he took caused his breasts to rub even more against the fabric of the sweater, and he had to stop and lean against the wall before he even reached the stairs. The sensitivity of his breasts and the rough sensation of the fabric against his nipples was proving to be more of a curse than a blessing at this point; the poor robot’s legs were shaking, his face flushed a rosy pink as his breath came out in trembly gasps. Clearly, he was experiencing some other emotion that he’d never felt before… but why couldn’t he figure it out?

Making a mental note to have a few  _ less-than-kind  _ words with Miu once this whole experiment was over, Kiibo continued slowly making his way towards the stairs, this time crossing his arms over his chest; not just to minimize the rubbing of the fabric, but also to hide the slightly-more-noticable curve of his chest from any potential passerby. It did end up helping a little it in the latter, but the sensitivity of his breasts was even greater than before when he’d eventually managed to climb the stairs. Clinging to the railing, he tried to catch his breath again, still quite confused as to what he was feeling. Yes, his uncontrollable redness in the face and shaking limbs would have indicated that he had a fever, but he somehow doubted that was the correct answer.

After a nearly unbearable amount of time, Kiibo eventually managed to make it his dorm, just barely managing to get the door closed before dropping to his knees on the floor. Little gasps and whimpers escaped him, his breath still hitching as his fingers scrambled at the hem of the cursed sweater. He managed to get it off, almost ripping it in the process, and heaving a sigh of relief. Not having the itchy fabric against his breasts was a relief, even if his nipples were still achingly hard. 

Still a bit curious as to how sensitive they  _ really _ were, Kiibo hesitantly dragged one fingertip over his left breast, instantly letting out a little squeak. The simple motion sent a harsh jitter throughout his body, and he had to clap his free hand over his mouth to keep any further embarrassing noises from slipping out. His fingers beginning to tremble, he repeated the motion again, this time gasping and squeezing his thighs together at the sensation. It was almost too much to handle with one finger alone… he dreaded to think what would happen if he used his full hand. With a hesitant little sigh, Kiibo edged his hand over, giving his right breast a gentle squeeze. Instantly, he felt another one of those strange jitters, this one even more intense than before, and this time he couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly into his free hand. He knew this was a ridiculous thing to be doing, but that ever-so-strange throbbing between his thighs was somehow motivating him to keep going.

A sudden knock on the door caused Kiibo to let out a startled shriek, hands instantly jolting away from his chest as his face heated up with a mortified blush. He scrambled for the sweater again, managing to pull it over his head again and shove his head through the sleeves before quickly opening the door, trying his best to act as though nothing was wrong. “Oh… hi, Rantaro…”

“Hey, Kiibo.” Rantaro smiled as he brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. “Are you alright? I heard you crying next door and wanted to make sure you were okay…”

_ That… wasn’t crying, Rantaro,  _ Kiibo thought to himself. But of course, he wasn’t going to admit to his friend that he was fondling himself, was he? “Uh… I’m alright, honestly! I just bumped my head on something by accident…”

“You did? Sounds like that must have hurt quite a bit…” Rantaro laughed to himself, before glancing down and noticing the sweater. “Isn’t that Miu’s?”

“Yeah, it is…” Kiibo replied, trying his best to keep the tremble out of his voice as he tugged the hem of the sweater down as far as he could without tearing the material. “Uhm, I was visiting her lab and got cold, so she let me borrow it… I guess I forgot to give it back--”

“I thought robots couldn’t get cold?” Rantaro interrupted with a confused frown. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No!” Kiibo frantically shook his head, stepping away from Rantaro as he instinctively crossed his arms over himself. “I’m perfectly fine! There’s nothing wrong with me!”

“I… never said there was anything wrong with you,” Rantaro replied, stepping forward and reaching towards the hem of the sweater. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing happened! D-don’t touch me!” Kiibo squealed, stumbling backwards but being forced to stop as his legs bumped against the edge of his bed. “I’m perfectly fine!”

“Why are you acting so weird?” Rantaro sighed. By this point, the two were just a few inches apart, sending Kiibo’s pulse through the roof. “If you hurt yourself or something, just let me see so we can fix it…”

“Stop it! I…” Kiibo let out a startled shriek as Rantaro grasped the edge of his sweater, attempting once more to jolt away from him. But seeing as there was nowhere else to go, he ended up tumbling backwards on the bed, and unfortunately the sudden motion caused Rantaro to fall with him. “Ow! R-rantaro, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I just…”

“Kiibo?”

“Yes?”

“...what are these?”

With a jolt, Kiibo realized that his sweater had ridden up when he fell, exposing his tits for Rantaro to see. Gasping in mortification, he felt himself tearing up with embarrassment as he tried to pull his sweater back down despite how much his hands were shaking. “M-miu gave them to me… she said she needed a subject for an experiment and put them on me when I was sleeping…”

“She did? That’s unfortunate…” To Kiibo’s surprise, Rantaro wasn’t instantly disgusted by him… instead, he seemed rather curious. “Did she say anything about how they worked?”

“Well, she said that she wanted them to be realistic… I guess that’s why they’re so sensitive,” Kiibo mumbled in response. “Please don’t tell anyone else about them, okay? She told me she’d take them off in a few hours, but until then, I don’t want the others teasing me about them…”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anybody, honestly!” Rantaro insisted with a genuine smile. “Your secret is safe with me, got it?”

“Alright… thank you,” Kiibo replied with a sigh of relief.

“...she said they were extra sensitive? For realism?”

“...yes?” Kiibo raised an eyebrow in concern. He gasped as Rantaro suddenly reached down and flicked one of his nipples, stifling a whimper in his palm. “Rantaro! D-don’t…”

Rantaro’s eyes widened a bit with genuine surprise. “Miu wasn’t lying, was she?” He reached over again, this time squeezing Kiibo’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “How does it feel when I do this, hm?”

“That… feels weird,” Kiibo squeaked, feeling his ahoge twitching as his fingers clenched the sheets beneath him. “But it also feels kind of good…”

“I can tell,” Rantaro chuckled. “You’re certainly enjoying this, huh?” 

“A little…” The robot gasped as Rantaro quite suddenly reached down with both hands, grabbing both of his breasts and squeezing both of them quite roughly. Even though the gesture hurt quite a bit, he still couldn’t help feeling a bit aroused by it regardless. “Rantaro! T-that feels… that feels good, do that again…”

“ _ Um, what the fuck? _ ”

Kiibo’s head snapped up, feeling his stomach sink as he saw Kokichi and Shuichi standing in the open doorway. Kokichi was trying not to burst into laughter, while Shuichi was hiding behind the brim of his hat and looking as though he wanted to shrivel up and die. “How did you two get in here?!”

“Your door was unlocked, obviously!” Kokichi replied. “Now it’s my turn for a question, Kiiboy…  _ what are those? _ ”

“Kokichi, let’s just leave them alone,” Shuichi whined. “Stop it…”

“Where the hell did you get those tits from? Wait, wait, wait, lemmie guess… you asked Miu for them, didn’t you?” Kokichi teased.

“I did not!” Kiibo shrieked. “She put them on me in my sleep, I had nothing to do with this!”

Kokichi let out a yelp of laughter, practically doubling over in the doorway. “Oh, that’s rich! I’m supposed to be the liar around here, you know!”

“Kokichi, can you be quiet for two minutes?” Rantaro sighed. “Kiibo’s not lying. This was entirely Miu’s doing… I just decided to take advantage of the situation. I don’t suppose you two would be willing to join?” he added in a rather sarcastic tone.

To Kiibo’s surprise, Kokichi shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. “Sure. You should have asked earlier.”

“I don’t mind either,” Shuichi perked up, still hiding behind the brim of his hat. “You’d be okay with that, right Kiibo?”

“I mean… I guess that’s alright,” Kiibo murmured. “We can try…”

“Yaaay!” Kokichi instantly bolted towards the bed, practically launching himself towards Kiibo and landing right on his lap. “Get out of the way, Rantaro, I want a turn with his tits now!”

“Wait, Kokichi--” Kiibo let out a yelp as Kokichi buried his face right between his breasts, instantly shoving him off with a huff of protest. “You can’t just do that without warning! They’re sensitive!”

“Ugh, come on! Loosen up a bit!”

Shuichi let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Kiibo’s got a point, Kokichi. You can’t just bombard him like that… you’ve got to be gentle.” As if to emphasize his words, he reached over and trailed a hand down the narrow space between his breasts, causing Kiibo to squeak and hide his face behind his hands. “See? Like that.”

Kokichi sighed, crossing his arms and looking down with a pout. “Whatever. Can I have a turn now?”

“I guess,” Kiibo replied softly. A loud whimper slipped out as Kokichi sat down on his lap again and began sucking on his nipple, his back starting to arch off the mattress. “K-kokichi!”

“Does it really feel that good?” Rantaro asked. “Let me try…”

Kiibo squealed as Rantaro started sucking on his other nipple, his legs shaking even more and his chest starting to heave. There was a strange buzzing sensation deep in his chest, but he ignored it, his moaning continuing to increase in pitch and his vision starting to go blurry. “Rantaro! Kokichi! I’m…”

Suddenly, Kokichi let out a muffled shriek, pulling away from Kiibo with a disgusted look. He opened his mouth, and Kiibo almost short-circuited when he saw a piece of bread fall out of his mouth. “Is that--”

“Yeah. Toast with butter, to be precise. Why didn’t you tell me you could fire  _ toasted goods _ out of your chest?” Kokichi shrieked. 

“I didn’t know they could do that, honestly!” Kiibo whined. “That must have been an additional function Miu added… I don’t understand why, though.”

“That’s strange…” Shuichi murmured. “Let me try.” Pushing his way past Kokichi, he took his place as he began sucking on the abandoned nipple, causing Kiibo to start quivering again.

Kokichi took a bite out of the toast, chewing and swallowing before laughing. “A little bit burnt, and could use a little more butter… but other than that it’s perfectly edible. I wonder if you can fire toast out of your dick too!” Scrambling over to the other end of the bed and tossing the toast over his shoulder, he began fumbling with the area around his waist, whining with protest when nothing happened. “Goddammit! How do I get this damn thing open?”

“T-there’s a button on my neck,” Kiibo squeaked, finding it quite difficult to speak due to how flustered he was. “Big and yellow…”

“Ah, alright… pardon the intrusion,” Kokichi replied, reaching over Rantaro’s head to press the button. Almost instantly, a hatch swung open and fell off on Kiibo’s lower half, letting his cock spring out. Kokichi let out a happy little laugh before leaning down and wrapping his lips around his cock, eyelashes fluttering in an almost dramatic manner. 

“Mm, Kokichi!” Kiibo gasped, fingers twisting into his hair as he tried to keep quiet, but to no avail. He was starting to shake again, practically tearing up from the stimulation; the combined sensation of Rantaro and Shuichi sucking his nipples accompanied by Kokichi’s mouth around his dick was almost too much to handle. “S-slow down… if you don’t, I think I’m gonna--” He cut himself off with a loud moan, accompanied by a loud ding from beneath his chest plate. This time, Rantaro was the one to sit up with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, causing Kiibo to squeal in embarrassment. “I didn’t know that would happen! I’m sorry!”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Rantaro replied as he took a bite of the titty toast. “It doesn’t taste half bad, actually.”

“Hm?” Shuichi lifted his head for a minute, a long strand of spit still connecting his lips to Kiibo’s nipple. “Can I try?”

“Help yourself.” Rantaro tossed the toast to Shuichi, laughing as the detective eagerly took a bite. “I think I’ll try something new now, hm?” Moving down to the end of the bed, he slipped his hands under Kiibo’s thighs and tugged the lower half of his body into his lap. “This is okay, right?”

“Y-yeah, that feels fine…”

“Heyyy, not fair!” Kokichi whined as he sat up. “How am I supposed to suck him off if you’re railing the shit out of him? What am I supposed to do now?!”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Kokichi,” Shuichi replied half-sarcastically as he tossed the toast over his shoulder.

Sure enough, it only took Kokichi a few moments to come up with another idea. “Ha, you’re right! I did think of another idea!”

“Enlighten us, then,” Rantaro responded, finally pushing into Kiibo’s entrance with a small grunt. “We’d love to know…”

“Wellll, now I have Kiiboy’s tits all to myself!” Kokichi cheered. He instantly scrambled up and sat down on Kiibo’s chest, ignoring his startled whining. “I never thought I’d be happy to see a microwave with a rack like yours!”

“That’s extremely robophobic!” Kiibo huffed, finding it hard to form a coherent sentence as Rantaro thrusted up into him. “Besides, you’re squishing me… what’re you trying to do?”

“Are you calling me fat? Rude!”

“T-that’s not what I meant! I--” Kiibo gasped as Kokichi put a hand on either side of his breasts and pressed them together, before shoving his cock in the space between them. “Kokichi! Be gentle, they’re still sensitive!”

“Calm down already, jeez! What will you do if I’m not gentle, self destruct?” Kokichi teased as he started shifting his hips. “Besides, you sound so cute when you whimper like that…” 

Kiibo didn’t bother responding this time, as he was sure no words would come out… he felt as though he was about to explode, hands making a wild grab at the sheets and his back arching off the mattress as he choked out his various partners’ names like a prayer. His cries only increased in pitch and volume when he felt Shuichi’s mouth around his cock, his chest plates beginning to vibrate again and his ahoge sticking straight up in the air. “I… I think I’m… gonna…” 

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Kiibo heard a small  _ ding _ as his entire body tensed up and suddenly relaxed, a high pitched squeal of pleasure slipping from his lips as he felt the lower half of his body begin to wildly twitch. He was pretty sure everyone else had hit their high as well, as there was suddenly a strange sticky substance in his ass and between his breasts. In the next instant, Shuichi let out a muffled squeak and lifted his head, pulling a Poptart out of his mouth with a confused expression. “I… I knew that there was going to be toast involved, but this is ridiculous.”

“Hm?” Rolling off of Kiibo, Kokichi looked over his shoulder, and let out a burst of incredulous laughter. “No fuckin way! Nobody told me you jizzed Poptarts, Kiiboy! That’s hilarious!”

“What?” Glancing up, Kiibo felt his face heating up with embarrassment as he saw that Kokichi was indeed telling the truth. Somehow, during his orgasm his lap had become littered with dozens of Poptarts, and all three of the others seemed quite amused by it. “...don’t tell me that’s another update Miu gave me!”

“M-hm.” Rantaro simply nodded as he pulled out, picking up one of the pastries and taking a bite. “Cookies and cream flavor, no less. That’s one creative update she gave you…”

Before Kiibo could respond, he picked up on the sound of several voices outside the door. “Shh, be quiet for a moment! I hear something…” All three others piped down, allowing their voices to easily be heard through the door.

_ “I thought they’d never finish…” _

_ “Hmph. Took them long enough! Typical degenerate males!” _

_ “Oh, well I hope they come out soon… their food is getting cold.” _

_ “Aww, I’m sure they’ll need to clean up and cuddle for a bit first…” _

_ “Gonta still not understand! What sort of update did Miu even give Kiibo?” _

_ “I already explained it, dummy! Now shut up and listen so I can hear if they go at it again!” _

With a frown, Shuichi got to his feet and made his way over to the door, sighing and swinging it open. Crouching outside in the hallway were Ryoma, Tenko, Kirumi, Kaede, Gonta, and Miu, all with expressions ranging from excitement to disgust on their faces. “...I don’t suppose any of you would be willing to explain yourselves?”

“Well, Miu has been sitting out here for the past twenty minutes, and insisted that we join her,” Ryoma sighed, looking as though he’d rather be  _ anywhere _ else. 

“I was starting to think you four would be in there forever. I don’t suppose you’re hungry?” Kirumi asked, holding out a plate of cookies.

“Gonta is still confused…” Gonta frowned, poking at the floor.

“Don’t worry about it, Gonta. It’s better if you  _ don’t _ know,” Kaede insisted, gently patting his back as she let out a nervous chuckle. 

Miu just shook her head as she got to her feet, and even from the bed Kiibo was able to see just how red her face was. “Well… that was something. When I said I needed valid results, I had no idea you’d take it this far!”

“Look, it just  _ happened _ , alright?” Kiibo sighed, sitting up with a flustered little smile as he glanced around at the other three: Rantaro was eating one of the Poptarts, Kokichi had curled up in a little ball on the pillow and fallen asleep, and Shuichi was standing in the doorway looking as though he was questioning his life choices. But regardless, he couldn’t help but feel… happy?...about the current turn of events.  _ Maybe Miu’s ideas aren’t that bad after all… _


End file.
